


tired cuddles with old man boba

by clanfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Soft Boba Fett, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanfett/pseuds/clanfett
Summary: Boba and Reader are tired after a long day on Tatooine. Just sweet cuddles and soft banter.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	tired cuddles with old man boba

You lay on the bed in the king’s quarters of Jabba’s palace. You had done a lot of remodeling since you and Boba moved in, as it was still in its original form from when the Hutt lived there. And who wanted to sleep in the same bed Jabba the Hutt and Bib Fortuna had? Boba didn’t mind, but you did, and he would do anything to make you happy. 

You’d replaced the strange nest-like bed that was inhabited and stained by the Hutt with a large, comfortable bed imported from Gatalenta. The eroding sandstone bathtub was replaced with gorgeous marble and the other furniture was imported from Coruscant. It was gorgeous, but it remained minimalistic. Earthy tones that matched your and Boba’s personalities quite well. Fennec had also placed orders for her own things with yours, as her room’s furniture was also stained with Maker only knows what. The important thing was that these quarters were insanely more comfortable than those you inhabited on Slave I. 

The palace was mainly underground, and that helped trap in the coolness, along with the stone. It was nice and cool in the room, sometimes even cold, and it was always a nice refuge from the cruel heat of Tatooine. 

You’d had a long day, trudging through hot sand in the heat from the bright suns. A slaver’s ship had arrived and you’d gone to buy and free the passengers. It became your mission on Tatooine, as you weren’t a bounty hunter and the Palace’s party scene wasn’t your thing. Those were the only two things Tatooine really had to offer. But with this, you felt like you were actually accomplishing something, helping these people. But it was always hard, as there wasn’t a speeder big enough to fit all the people and Boba didn’t have a ship to spare yet, so everyone walked from whatever city the ship had arrived on. Some journeys lasted days, but this one was a mere 5-hour walk. 

Now, after dinner with Boba, Fennec, the people you’d spent your day with, and a few other ‘esteemed guests’ (who you’d guessed were bounty hunters, but Boba tended to exclude you from that business in the name of safety) you excused yourself off to your quarters and took a shower. You had washed the harsh sand off with the warm water and now you lay on the bed, not even bothering to climb under the sheets. 

“Cyare,” you heard from the door. It was Boba, and his deep voice was slightly distorted through the vocoder. “You’re meant to lay under the sheets.”

You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked at him. He loved the way you looked at him, it was as if he didn’t even have the helmet on. As if you could see straight through the dark visor. “No shit, Boba. But I’m exhausted.” 

He nodded with understanding and stepped through the door frame. The door slid shut behind him as he began to strip himself of his armor. “You do good work, cyare, but you’ve got to take care of yourself if you’re going to keep doing good work.” He was in his underclothes now, and he motioned for you to get up. “Let me make the bed down, little one.” 

You obliged, standing with sleepy legs. As you waited and watched his strong arms peel back the covers, you started to shiver. Night was upon Tatooine now, and the cold was starting to creep in. “Get in and warm up, princess. I’ll be back in a moment.” He retreated into the ‘fresher and you tucked yourself in. 

It wasn’t long until he returned, only wearing his sweatpants. There was some steam coming off his scarred body as the room’s cold collided with his heated skin. “Are you still awake, little one?” His voice was soft and tired, a big change from the voice you heard earlier at dinner. That was the king, this was Boba. 

“Yes,” you said. “Now hurry up. It’s cold, I need my human furnace.” He chuckled at the comment, something you’d been calling him since your early days with him when you were stuck on Hoth for a week. It was subzero temperatures but the bounty hunter’s skin somehow managed to stay hot. 

He climbed into bed next to you, small grunts escaping his body. “Gettin’ old, princess,” he murmured when you asked him if he was ok. Boba was only in his 40s, but he’s always said the Sarlacc aged him. And the quick change from the hot air of the upper levels of the palace to the cool air down below was never good on his joints. 

You didn’t respond, you just cuddled into his warm chest and began tracing the scars like you did every night. You didn’t know all the stories for all the scars but you knew that the faded one across his left pectoral was from an accident on Kamino when he and his father were training. He loved telling that story, always finishing it with his hopes to make memories like that with a child of his own one day. 

Boba ran his large hands over your back in small patterns and pressed kisses to the top of your head. “You know I’m proud of you, right, little one?” 

“You wouldn’t let me forget,” you giggle. “I’m proud of you, too, Boba. My king.” When you said this, you almost felt his chest swell with pride. He’d worked hard for where he is, for the life he’s able to give you, and he’s proud. But he’s even more proud when hears you say it. 

“If I ever start letting you forget it, tell me?” His voice was hushed, but you could hear the fear in it. Boba was never open about his fear of losing you, either by the violence that came with his job or his own poor communication skills, but you always knew it was there. You nodded against him. “Now sleep, little one. Big day tomorrow.” 

“Oh Force, what have you planned?”

“Blaster training,” he says and you can hear the smirk on his face. You hated blaster training. You weren’t good at it, and Boba wasn’t the most patient teacher which made you both frustrated at the end of the day. “You need it, cyare, you know how I worry. Now sleep,” he commanded, and you obeyed, barely able to keep your eyes open any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr as clanoffetts!


End file.
